Zhuqiaomon
Zhuqiaomon is the Sovereign of the south. He is also the first main antagonist of Digimon Tamers (aside from Yamaki, who serves as a major antagonist for many episodes). He is Mega level. Appearance He resembles a giant phoenix or turkey with a fiery red aura around him. Personality Role Zhuqiaomon perceived humans as a danger to Digimon and the Digital World, and wanted to destroy or rule over them. He also created the twelve Devas out of the data of destroyed Digimon in order to protect the digital world. When Mitsuo Yamaki inadvertently opened a portal, Zhuqiaomon sent Mihiramon to Earth, but WarGrowlmon destroyed him. Zhuqiaomon sent Sandiramon, Sinduramon, Pajiramon, and Vajramon as well, but all four were destroyed. After a brief break in the Deva invasions, Zhuqiaomon sent Indramon to attack while sending Makuramon to find Calumon, who contained the light of digivolution that Zhuqiaomon wanted to use to digivolve beyond the Mega level. When Indramon was destroyed, Zhuqiaomon sent Kumbhiramon, who was also destroyed. Once Makuramon found Calumon, Zhuqiaomon sent his strongest Deva, Vikaralamon, to destroy Earth. Although Vikaralamon was destroyed, Makuramon captured Calumon. However, Makuramon lost Calumon, but Caturamon successfully captured him and imprisoned him in the pit at the Land of the Sovereign. When Antylamon betrayed him, he dedigivolved her to Lopmon. Zhuqiaomon later sent Caturamon to kill her, but he was destroyed by Gallantmon. Afterward, WarGrowlmon, Rapidmon, and Taomon fought against Zhuqiaomon, but he gained the upper hand, until Henry and Rapidmon biomerged into MegaGargomon, who sent Zhuqiaomon falling down a hole. However, he survived and attacked the tamers, chasing after them, and nearly killed Guilmon and Terriermon before Azulongmon stopped him. After a brief fight with Gallantmon, Zhuqiaomon was eventually convinced to put aside his vendetta against the humans and focus on the true enemy, the D-Reaper. While trying to rescue Calumon from the pit, which was being invaded by the D-Reaper, Zhuqiaomon attempted to fight the D-Reaper but was injured in the wing. After rescuing Calumon, Zhuqiaomon told the Digimon partners that he might never overcome his hatred of humans, but respects their decision to go with the tamers. He also restored Lopmon's abiliy to digivolve. When the Digimon battled the D-Reaper in the world, Zhuqiaomon was sent flying by one of the D-Reaper's attacks. Somehow he survived a week's battle against it, pulling Cable Reaper into the digital world alongside the other Sovereign, thus enabling the tamers to destroy the D-Reaper with Juggernaut. Abilities *'Phoenix Fire' - Breathes fire *'Desolation Blast' - Shoots a blast of fire from his wings *'Blazing Helix' - Shoots four fireballs from his wings that turn into a powerful fire blast Trivia *Of the four main non-human antagonists (Zhuqiaomon, Mephistomon, D-Reaper, and Parasimon), Zhuqiaomon is the only one not to be killed. Counting Mitsuo Yamaki as a main antagonist, he is one of the only two to turn good. *The "qiao" in his name is pronounced the same way as the word "ciao" Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Digimon Category:Sovereign Category:Villains Category:Redeemed villains